Angel
by AmorfoL
Summary: 4 one-shots, momentos de la vida de harry, a sus diez años antes de enterarse que era mago, en el quinto año contado por sirius y durante el sexto por draco . futuro Drarry algo leve
1. Estrella Fugaz

**LILITH UZUMAKI**

DIALOGO NORMAL

_LETRA DE CANCION_

**--**

Estoy cansado de correr; por fin he llegado a mi escondite, el único lugar donde puedo estar tranquilamente sin sentirme amenazado; apenas pude escapar gracias a que un vecino fue a hablar amigablemente o lo que es lo mismo, presumir quien tiene más y mejores posesiones. Las golpizas han empeorado desde que "recibí" esa carta, no me lo dijeron y sé que no lo harán pero sé que tiene que ver con mis padres. Ya me lo imaginaba. Que en esa carta estuviera la posibilidad de escapar de ahí, que a partir de ese momento un conocido de mis padres que había estado fuera del país se haría cargo de mí. Pero, ¿para que engañarse? De ser así, mis tíos estarían más que encantados de deshacerse de un estorbo como yo…

_Cada vez al levantar la mirada al cielo_

_Estrellas podré ver_

_Son como gente brillando eternamente_

_Anhelando un sueño diferente_

Pero tenía que ser realista. Él iba a estar con sus "tíos" hasta que tuviera la mayoría de edad; sólo tenía que resistir unos años más… ya tenía todo planeado como iba ocurrir en su vida a partir de que eso pasase. Para ello tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo como hasta ahora, porque aunque sus calificaciones no lo demostrasen, él siempre estudiaba mucho e intentaba prestar atención a todo lo que decían sus profesores en la escuela. Pero era problemático destacar académicamente si por las tardes tenía que hacer las labores del "hogar", realizar las tareas de su primo y soportar las golpizas que le propinaban tanto su primo como su tío.

_Yo quisiera destacar_

_Y brillar con una mayor intensidad_

_Solo debo los ojos cerrar_

_Y creer en aquella estrella fugaz_

De esa forma no le quedaba otra opción más que hacer sus tareas por la noche, cansado y totalmente sucio, así que los resultados no eran los mejores, en ocasiones ni siquiera podía terminarlas ya que muchas veces llegaba a la inconciencia debido al dolor… ahhh, el dolor se hace cada vez más insoportable. Estaba seguro de que no se había roto un hueso, sabía como dolía cuando eso pasaba y en ese momento el dolor no era semejante, pero no se quedaba atrás. Probablemente tendría sangrado interno o algo por el estilo, porque no había dejado de escupir sangre. Por lo menos hoy podría quedarse a dormir. Estaba todo tan tranquilo que podría quedarse viendo las estrellas en ese parque abandonado, donde nadie pasaba y quien lo hacía no le prestaba atención a alguien como él…

_Éste es el parque donde suelo_

_Venir desde que yo era muy pequeño_

_Donde puedo desahogarme y concentrarme_

_Y los problemas que me aquejan resolverlos_

¿Por qué no decirlo? En muchas ocasiones había pensado que no servía para nada. Que aunque quisiera creerlo, él no era alguien especial, que en su destino no estaba encontrar la tranquilidad y la felicidad. Pero él no podía rendirse así de fácil, él hacía tiempo que había visto una estrella fugaz y ése había sido su deseo… pero él no era tan egoísta como para dejárselo todo a una estrella, él tenia que intentar ayudarle de alguna forma. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a dejar atrás algo que ni siquiera había empezado?

_Aún no entiendo cómo desde aquel momento_

_No he sido capaz de alcanzar mis sueños_

_Será que para mí todo ha terminado_

_No soy mas que un pobre, triste y débil soñador_

No podía creer lo que había pasado, ¡¡la sala se había llenado de cartas que salían por todas partes!! Por desgracia, justo cuando iba a tomar una, su tío la había atrapado. Pero ahora sabía que fuera quien fuese el que enviaba las cartas, tenía un verdadero interés por comunicarse con él. Tal vez el podría decirle algo con respecto a su pasado. Sólo tenía que ser muy sigiloso para poder tomar la carta por unos segundos, los suficientes como para poder abrirla y leer quién la firmaba. Después podría aprovechar algún momento de descuido para buscar en el directorio telefónico, para eso estaban, ¿no? Faltaban unos escasos minutos para su cumpleaños, sería un año mayor, un año menos que le quedaba con sus tíos, se estaba convirtiendo en todo un adolescente, ¿Cuáles eran sus orígenes? ¿Qué era lo que había en su pasado que sus tíos se empeñaban en mantener oculto? Ésa tenía que ser la razón por la cual se ocultaban en un faro en medio de la nada.

_Esto no puede ser, no soy así_

_Aún recuerdo ese día_

_Cuando miro al cielo, aquella estrella_

_Yo le pedí que mis sueños me ayudara a realizar_

Realmente eran sorprendentes los giros que podía dar la vida en tan menos de un día, ayer era un niño al cual su única familia lo detestaba por el simple hecho de existir, con un bajo promedio, sin amigos y unos padres que habían muerto en un choque porque su padre iba borracho… hoy, ya de noche, era alguien con todo un futuro por delante, con las puertas de un nuevo mundo abiertas para él. Era un mago, con un lugar en la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería desde que sabían que iba venir al mundo. Pero sobre todo, unos padres que sí estaban muertos y sin embargo habían sido personas magníficas y que habían sacrificado sus vidas por protegerlo a él, porque lo amaban. Y ahora tenía a alguien que había conocido a sus padres y que se preocupaba por él. Y si ese tal Voldemort volvía a aparecer, le haría frente como pudiera. No pensaba tirar por la borda el sacrificio de sus padres, los haría sentirse orgullosos de él, allá en el otro mundo…

_Cada vez al levantar la mirada al cielo_

_Estrellas podré ver_

_Son como gente brillando eternamente_

_Anhelando un sueño diferente_

_Yo quisiera destacar_

_Y brillar con una mayor intensidad_

_Solo debo los ojos cerrar_

_Y creer en aquella estrella fugaz_

--

1 de 3 One-Shots, siguiente "Premisa del despiadado ángel"; precualas de ¿Vacaciones?La idea de Dumbledore

¡Gracias! a mis queridísimas _Sis_ AC y Luna


	2. Premisa del despiado angel

**PREMISA DEL DESPIADADO ANGEL**__

_**Así como un despiadado ángel**_

_**Joven Mesías llega a ser leyenda**_

Aun con el paso del tiempo la simple idea de acostumbrarme a tu partida me es imposible, después de todo siempre fuimos como uña y mugre…obsérvame hablándole al espejo que solíamos compartir, no importaba donde siempre estaríamos comunicados, aunque ahora no estoy muy seguro de que puedas usarlo ahí donde estas. como extraño los viejos tiempos cuando nuestra máxima preocupación era meternos en líos, fastidiar a Filch y sobre todo fastidiarle la existencia a Snivellus y a la otra serpiente que lo acompañaba(aunque ahora no recuerdo nada de él se que era un fastidio igual que Snape y eso ya es decir…eso de estar 13 años en Azkaban deja lagunas mentales) ohh si y como olvidar todos los planes y trucos que hiciste(Y NOS HICISTE HACER!!!) para que pudieras conquistar a tu pelirroja de fuego y, ¿Quién lo diría? Una de tus tantas tonterías funciono, ¡¡¡FUNCIONO!!! ¡¡¡Ese día Merlín!!! Tu sonrisa opacaba a la Dumbledore y ni que decir del día que Lily dio a luz...

_Estabas apunto de un colapso nervioso, no lograbas formular una oración sin trabarte y Moony tuvo que traducirlo._

_Rrrremsssss si-si-si-simussssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Chimenea equivocada, vuelva a intentar._

_nooooooooooo_

_¡¡¡¡Sirius!!!!, James, si respires y te calmas seria mas fácil_

_Li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-Ly_

_Creo que esa parte ya la entendimos …_

_Li-li-ly VA -A-A-A-A NACER!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Eh?????????? O.o_

_Y yo que pensé que eso había sucedido hace varios años_

_SIRIUS!, cierra el hocico un rato, James estás diciendo incoherencias, tranquilízate, ¿como que va a na…NACER???? HARRY???_

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…..- en serio, no sabia que pudieras gritar de forma tan aguda_

_Después de 15 minutos de SUS histéricos gritos, YO conservé la calma y los hice tranquilizarse, regresando con Lily, claro que por obvias razones nos era imposible llevar a la pelirroja a San Mugo, sin embargo, yo como futuro padrino del mini-merodeador ya me había preparado para recibirlo… bien, bien, no es cierto, ese fue Moony, pero el punto es que Moony traía al mundo al cachorro y se supone que tu también habías tomado esos cursos, jajaja, pero al parecer estabas muy ocupado con eso de recordar como se respiraba, y bien yo realmente me dedique a decorar la habitación de Harry y demás, después de todo no podía permitir que mi ahijadito llegara a cualquier cuarto común y tengo que decir que me quedo magnifico. el piso estaba encantado para que pareciera pasto y las paredes estaban encantadas para que pareciera bosque, al principio había pensado en un campo de quiddich pero determine que ayudaría mas a infundir la actitud-merodeador un bosque, aunque si chispita preguntaba es para que le diera armonía al ambiente, el baño carecía de puerta para darle el aspecto de una pequeña cascada en miniatura rodeada de piedras de rio con unas cuantas campanula* alrededor de ellas y a la derecha había una hilera de flor de campanas en diferentes colores y tonalidades, solo había que "tocarlas " y según el color __esparcía algún tipo de shampo, esencia o burbujas de colores, __sus muebles eran de madera de incienso de un color castaño rojizo oscuro, tenían grabados de enredadera madreselva*, sus flores eran incrustaciones de rubí* casi sin hojas, solo unas cuantas perfectamente colocadas, que en realidad eran de menta* incrustación de esmeralda*, le había dado algo de lata conseguir los hechizos adecuados pero al final había logrado que el cielo luciera como una noche de estrellas, lleno de constelaciones y planetas, y como toque especial, el "foco" era una pequeña luna en el centro, que siempre resplandecía a una baja intensidad, y cuando "prendían el foco" iluminaba de manera perfecta la habitación; aunque esto no le hizo mucha gracia ni a Moony ni a chispita por diferentes motivos, jijijijiiji, y como detalle final el "bosque" tenía tres cachorros habitantes: un lobo, un perro y un ciervo, que irían creciendo según Harry lo hiciera y aullarían si este llegaba a necesitar o a pasarle algo y chispita o Prongsy no andaban cerca, aunque conociendo a ese par no lo dejarían solo lo suficiente como para que eso pasara._

_Creo que tu hijo quiere verte…-_

…_.-_

_5 minutos después…._

…_.-_

_oye Prongs, creo que chispita no le agrada que la tengas esperando-_

_eh??' ahhh…si, ya voy-_

_**Ahora el viento azul**_

_**Golpea la puerta de tu corazón**_

_**Solamente estas contemplándome así**_

_**Con esa sonrisa cándida**_

_Saliste llorando de felicidad, con un pequeño bulto en tus brazos._

_-Miren, es Harry- lo decías mientras otra vez sonreías como tonto -es lindísimo ¿verdad?, parece un pequeño ángel, es un ángel muy bello, de ojos verdes idénticos a los de mi Lily, un verde esperanza- sabíamos a lo que te referías, estábamos en guerra y el lado obscuro estaba en su mayor apogeo, y no hacia mucho que Albus nos había contado sobre la profecía._

_-¿¿¿Me permites cargarlo James???-pregunto Moony con gran timidez, todos sabíamos que a pesar de la adoración que sentías por los niños chiquitos jamás habías podido cargar uno_

_-No tienes por qué preguntarlo Moony, eres su tío- Remus lo tomo como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento o a echarse a llorar, pero el solo te mira y empieza a reír y alzo sus manitas para jugar con sus cabellos._

_-Y tu serás su padrino ¿verdad Siri????, Por si las cosas no salen según lo planeado- tu voz se quebraba y alborotaste tu cabello como de costumbre, quise decirte tantas cosas, que todo estaría bien y que seguiríamos juntos, que serias tu el encargado de criar a Harry; pero las posibilidades jugaban en nuestra contra y yo solo pude asentir._

_Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, pronto tuvimos listo todo para el ritual de presentación de Harry y los papeles para que me convirtiera en padrino del cachorro, el ritual seria llevado a cabo en la sala de estar de abajo pues, según Dumbledore, era la más iluminada lo cual permitiría un mejor flujo de energía para la presentación._

_Todo estaba, listo la presento se llevo sin ningún contratiempo, Albus parloteaba algún hechizo antiguo en latín, no se, realmente no prestaba mucha atención, incluso el pequeño Harry se había sumergido en un profundo letargo, aunque de por si, el mini siempre(lo se suena exagerado) ha sido un niño muy tranquilo, claro hasta el momento en que a Dumby se le ocurrió bañarlo para purificar el alma y bla bla bla bla, es ahí donde Harry nos dio esperanza de ser un futuro gran bromista, puesto que nos colocó a todos cola y cuernos de nuestros respectivos animales(¡chico listo! Digno hijo de chispita) y a Albus colocándoselas de jirafa albina, jajaja (repito chico listo), y como olvidar que convirtió nuestra ropa en pieles, también llenando el lugar con diferentes enredaderas con un mini-lago región bebe. _

Perdóname James, al final de todo resulte se un desastre y no pude cumplir con mis obligaciones.

Ese loco volvió después del incidente en el torneo, Harry ha tenido que volver con los estúpidos muggles, solo porque yo sigo siendo un "prófugo de la justicia" y debido a la protección del hechizo de Lily, aunque para lo que le ha servido, ahora había sido atacado por dementors, pero para él eso no es nada, no cuando aprendió a utilizar el patronus desde 3er año; aunque ahora tendrá que enfrentar a los inútiles del Ministerio que se niegan a ver la verdad, intentando hacerlo pasar como un loco al igual que Dumbledore; hasta ahora ya han desaparecido varios magos e incontables muggles han sido asesinados de forma "misteriosa", una venda hecha del sufrimiento de cientos de familias, de una guerra que vuelve a cobrar fuerza.

_**Algo enternecedor**_

_**Es lo que tu buscas con obcecación**_

_**Y no puedes ver tu destino así**_

_**Con ojos tan inocentes**_

_**Yo creo que algún día podrás darte cuenta**_

_**En que tu espalda llevas las alas**_

_**Que rumbo alejan**_

_**A un futuro te llevaran**_

Recorro la mansión en esta noche de insomnio, como tantas otras desde que escape de Azkaban, aun con el temor latente de cerrar los ojos y volver a esa agonía, aunque tal vez ese es mi castigo por haberle fallado a mi hermano de esa forma, pero ahora tenía que proteger a Harry más que nunca, camino hacia la planta baja y observo que una luz casi inexistente escapaba por debajo de la puerta del despacho principal, me dirijo hacia allí, posiblemente se trata de Kreacher en uno de sus tantos intentos por "salvar" alguna de las reliquias familiares.

Entro cautelosamente con la intención de capturar in fraganti a ese truhán y, sin embargo, lo que encontré desgarro mi corazón. Allí, sentado en uno de los sillones cercano a las brasas de la chimenea se encontraba mi cachorro, ese pequeño ángel que se supone es el salvador del mundo se encontraba sentado en el piso, mirando a la lejanía sin mirar a ningún lado, provocándome un sentimiento de vacío, no era justo. me acerco hasta el para poder consolarle, a pocos pasos de el se da cuenta de mi presencia y agachas la cabeza antes de verme e intentas ocultarme tu dolor, pones esa sonrisa dulce pero esa mirada apagada, que logra engañar a todo mundo menos a mi, te delata.

_**La premisa del despiadado ángel**_

_**A través de tu alma volara**_

_**Si por solo un instante recibió dolor**_

_**El templo de tus recuerdos traicionaras**_

_**Abrasando este cielo resplandecerás**_

_**Joven Mesías llega a ser leyenda**_

-¿Que tal Siri?, ¿te desperté?- mi cachorro siempre preocupándose por los demás

- No peque, solo baje por un vaso de leche

- jjijij, por supuesto

-¿y tu que haces a esta hora tan tarde?

-baje por un vaso de leche

-touche

Me siento a tu lado para intentar darte mi apoyo, no pienso presionarte, ya tienes sobre de ti mucha presión.

Eres un ángel que llora sin dejar que tus lagrimas se resbalen, está sufriendo puesto que la verdad le había pegado de lleno, puesto que a pesar de que Dumbledore había querido mantenerlo, en un principio, en la dulce obscuridad de la ignorancia, no es algo que se pueda o deba mantener en las sombras demasiado tiempo y si yo no soy capaz de protegerlo le daría las armas suficientes para que se defendiera y la verdad era una de ellas, debías conocer la profecía.

Pronto empezaría su entrenamiento, esto fue algo que algunos no aprobaron, sobre todo Molly Weasley, pero ¿Quién es ella para decidir lo que era más conveniente para él cachorro? Sé que quiere a Harry como uno de sus hijos, aprecio eso y sé que James lo haría, pero después de todo no estábamos hablando del color de la túnica que usaría para el baile, también se llego a proponer que los demás chicos, sobre todo Ron y Hermione, tomaran clases de defensa parecidas a las que tomaría Harry, pero esta vez no hubo nada que pudiéramos decir para hacer que Molly aceptara. Solo espero que esto sirva de algo.

-Deberías irte a dormir

-No tengo sueño

-Pero te saldrán ojeras, te demacraras y nadie va a pelarte

- No creo que tenga tiempo ó que alguien lo haga- ¡OH! Merlín no soporto es mirada de cachorro abandonado

-¡Va, tonterías! Siempre hay tiempo, además como alguien podría no fijarse en ti si tienes el atractivo de los Potter, en sus años de escuela tu padre era mas que asediado por las chicas y alguno que otro chico -no pude evitar reírme al recordar aquellos tiempos -una vez casi fue "violado" por un Ravenclaw, fue sumamente divertido ver salir correr a James de los vestidores a medio vestir, no dejamos de fastidiarlo por semanas.

_**Por un tiempo inmemorial**_

_**Durmiendo en la cuna de mi amor**_

_**La mañana vendrá si eres llamado**_

_**Por el mensajero de sueños**_

_**Puedes ver Tu nunca brillar**_

_**La luna refleja en el cuello su luz**_

_**En el mundo entero deteniendo el tiempo**_

Me lleno de gozo escuchar el sonido de tu risa, observar que te relajabas mientras se iluminaba tu mirada por el simple hecho de recordar a tu padre y nuestras tonterías; así nos la pasamos toda esa noche, hasta que te quedaste dormido casi sobre mi y tuve que subirte a la habitación. No importaba que pronto partieras a Hogwarts mientras estuvieras aquí, cerca de mí, me encargaría que no tuvieras que preocuparte de nada de lo que vendría, pues no puedo ni quiero imaginar que esta será quizá la última sonrisa que pondré ver en tu rostro.__

_**Deseo encerrarlos pero**_

_**Si el destinado encuentro**_

_**Entre dos personas tiene una razón**_

_**Pienso que es una Biblia**_

_**Para conocer lo que es libertad**_

La desesperación corre más rápido de lo que yo puedo desplazarme, llevando a mi imaginación a distintas y diferentes situaciones en las que podías estar en vuelto en estos momentos, pensar que quizás esta vez te perdería me cegaba de dolor, frustración e ira; tenía que correr, seguir hacia delante. Creí que en mi forma animaga era mucho más veloz, pero en estos momentos pareciera que todo transcurre en cámara lenta cual terrible pesadilla en la que no puedes avanzar, solo que esta vez te perdería a ti, mi pequeño ángel. Dumbledore está loco si piensa que encerrándome en la mansión Black y restringiendo mi magia lograría detenerme para no ir hacia el ministerio, suficiente había tenido con aceptar el hecho de que Harry se mantuviera bajo "resguardo" en Hogwarts después del trágico incidente, donde a pesar de sus esfuerzos sus barreras mentales se habían derrumbado. Voldemort había conseguido su objetivo, lograr que observaras ese fatídico día, que si bien no fue tan trágico como pudo haber sido, después de todo siendo las vacaciones de navidad "La madriguera" pudo haber estado "llena".

_**La premisa del despiadado ángel**_

_**Tu tristeza debería entonces empezar**_

_**Aforrándote a esa forma de vivir**_

_**Cuando de ese sueño despertaste**_

_**El que más brilla**_

_**Con su luz propia eres tú**_

Pudiste haber colapsado, nadie te habría juzgado, pero no lo hiciste, continuaste adelante con mayor ahincó en tus clases e inclusive en las extra, donde se había aumentado el nivel de exigencia, se que fue difícil para ti pasar por todo aquello solo, puesto que tu mejor amigo, si bien no te guardaba rencor, se mantenía algo alejado, después de todo perder a una madre siempre es doloroso.

Estaba tan cerca ya podía ver donde se encontraba la caseta, que importa si después de esto regreso a Azkaban si consigo sacarte a salvo de ahí; logro bajar hasta el Departamento de Misterios, todo es un caos, corro, mientras me transformo, para recorrer distintos pasillos hacia donde hay una mayor concentración de energía mágica, y ahí estas, intentando sacar a uno de tus compañeros, que no quisieron dejarte solo en tu desesperación por ir a "salvarme", noble ingenuidad que no pusiste en duda para aventurarte en semejante locura, como hacerlo después de lograr un alto nivel en Oclumancia, no recordaste que Voldemort te lleva mucho de ventaja.

_**Joven Mesías llega a ser leyenda**_

_**La historia es creada por las personas**_

_**Que van tejiendo el amor**_

_**Aunque jamás seré dios o un ser divino**_

_**Se que viviré**_

Una varita aparece en mi mano, el viejo ya debió de haber notado mi "fuga", atravieso el lugar, quizás debería detenerme ayudar a los demás miembros de las Orden ahí reunidos, pero necesito sacarte ahora, tus fuerzas mentales están por agotarse, para variar te estarás culpando de todo, tu mente está dispersa y aun no estas listo para una lucha real.

-Miren pero si la Orden ha traído a la mascota- Bellatrix - ¿Te han sacado a dar un paseo? ¿O solo vienes a despedirte del mocoso?, después de que se lo lleve a mi Señor quedara irreconocible, claro, si es que queda algo de él -tu estúpida risa macabra retumba en mis oídos

-Miren quien está aquí, pero si es la lame botas ¿Qué, aun no consigues que te haciendan chupaculos?

Nos enfrascamos en una lucha bastante reñida, al parecer poco a poco las cosas se ajustan a nuestro favor, alcanzo a ver como los chicos son sacados de a poco por un miembro de la orden que no soy capaz de reconocer, aunque aun no te sacan a ti, maldita terquedad Potter. Kingsley llega para sustituirme, corro a hacia ti después de atravesar por varios hechizos cruzados, pareces aturdido, me miras y tus ojos están a punto de soltar esas lagrimas que se que has estado guardando por mucho tiempo pero te rehúsas a soltarlas y te abalanzas hacia mí en un fuerte abrazo que yo te correspondo, pero ahora no es el momento o el lugar, sin embargo la fortuna parece querer escapar de nosotros. Avery nos detiene cerca del velo, te ordeno que te vayas mientras que lo entretengo, pero Bellatrix ha conseguido imposibilitar a Kingsley, mi corazón parece detenerse, me impulso hacia ti para lograr bloquear el hechizo con mi cuerpo y siento como se me desgarran internamente varios órganos, o eso supongo, puesto que empiezo a sentir el sabor metalizado de la sangre correr por mi boca, estoy por caer hacia el velo cuando algo pasa, una explosión de magia demasiado intensa. Caigo en el ¿piso?, eso parece, no logro ver nada, no siento nada y miles de imágenes atraviesan mi cabeza, la mayoría parecen ser recuerdos, pero carecen de sentido porque no recuerdo que hayan ocurrido, e imágenes confusas.

_**La premisa del despiadado ángel**_

_**A través del portal de tu alma volverá**_

_**Si por solo un instante recibió dolor**_

_**Y el templo de tus recuerdos traicionaras**_

_**Abrazando este cielo resplandecerás**_

_**Joven Mesías llega a ser leyenda**_

Intento enfocarme para lograr verte, pero todo es demasiado caótico, los mortífagos parecen llenarse de vigor y recobrar fuerzas, eso solo significa una cosa: su amo esta aquí; la inconsciencia me arrastra y todo se vuelve negro.

¿Fin?

_**Que tengan dulces y sangrientos sueños demoniacos(o con demonios como gusten) **_


End file.
